1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to systems and methods for managing well sites, and more particularly relate to systems and methods for managing well sites using clamp-on flow meters.
2. Background Information
The production of hydrocarbon materials (e.g., oil, gas) typically begins with the removal of the materials from subterranean reservoirs at well sites. It is not uncommon for well sites to be located in harsh environments that are difficult to access. Flow meters are often used at well sites to determine information about the flow of materials being removed from the reservoir. Such information can be used to determine one or more performance characteristics (e.g., efficiency) of the well site, which in turn can be used to manage the well site. In prior art systems, however, it is often necessary to have significant personnel resources stationed at the well site to collect the information. In addition, the prior art systems are often time consuming and expensive. For example, to produce the desired information, existing well site management systems often require: a) a data analytical technician (e.g., a petroleum engineer, a computer processing engineer, an electrical engineer, etc.) and a well site operation technician; or b) a single technician that is trained to perform well site tasks as well as analytical tasks, to be stationed at the well site. These systems are cost intensive, time consuming, and cannot provide real time performance data.